The Day the New Girls Lived
by batgirl77
Summary: Sequal to The Day the Cullen Girls Died. The new girls have imprinted on the werewolves and have become human. Will things run smoothly for them? Will this tear the vampires and werewolves apart or will some other force? What will the Cullen men do?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

The day the New Girls Lived

Ch. 1

Beginning

Kim POV

We stood in front of Carlisle's desk with gaping mouths. He had just said that over night we had changed into humans. Everything was so different. I couldn't see as well or hear what was going on down stairs. Everything was almost quiet.

"How could this happen?" I asked the question everyone wanted to know but was not brave enough to ask.

"Well, it seems to me you imprinted on…" Carlisle started but Shasha cut him off.

"We didn't imprint on anyone. We were just hanging out with them on the beach. In the rain. And Paul's eyes, those beautiful dark chocolate eyes. Oh my God we did imprint on them!" An epiphany washed over Shasha.

"How long ago did this happen exactly?" Carlisle inquired.

"About three days." Krissy answered counting on her fingers. "The exact amount of time it took to change us to vampires!" Carlisle was taking notes on everything.

"But what are the side effects? Can we have kids? The same normal long life? Disease's, illnesses, everything, what about that?" Mel was pacing the room now. I didn't see why she was worried. We were human! A life I have always wanted and now had.

"Chill Mel. Everything will be alright." Kim tried to sooth.

"How do you know that?" She looked up at me her eyes big.

"Well, I don't, but I can feel it. In my bones and in my beating heart." I answered back.

"I just don't know. I don't believe you. We should go. Shasha's stomach won't shut up! I believe I still know how to cook." She said. I knew it was because she was feeling uncomfortable here knowing Emmett was down stairs on the couch with his angel.

We walked past the couch and she stared at the ground trying to avoid falling. The phone rang as we walked in the door. Eryn answered the phone.

"Oh, hey Embry….. How did you get this number? …. I forgot, sure we would love to come over! O.K. see you then! Bye," She put the phone back in the cradle and turned to us. "That was Embry!" Her smile was like a capitol U.

"Yes, yes, we got that. What else did he say?" Shasha urged. "Anything about food?"

"Your still the same human you always were. He wanted to invite us over for a picnic! They want us to meet everyone. Emily, you know, Sam's girl, wants to know if any of you would like to help cook. That's a lot of food for everyone."

"Of course." Mel said. We changed into clean clothes and suntan lotion for Mel, and headed out. "It's good to be in the sun and not have to worry about any one discovering anything."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. We headed out to where Embry had sent us. We pulled into Uley drive way and saw Emily waving from the window. We walked in and headed straight for the kitchen where Shasha grabbed some food from the fridge will me and everyone else helped Emily make more sandwiches and introduced our selves.

"You have no idea how glad we are that you guys came!" Emily said smiling. Her baby, Graham Jack, was in his high chair playing with cheerios. Mel played peek-a-boo with him. I could see in her eyes how much she wanted her own kid. "The guys wouldn't shut up about you even though they haven't known you for that long. You are as pretty as they say."

"Where are we going to have this picnic?" I asked.

"At the beach. It is so sunny and I want to get out of the house. This baby here won't even let me go to the bathroom without him. And the guys want to surf. So, how long have you lived here?" She inquired.

We all exchanged weird glances behind her back. Krissy made something up on the spot. "We have lived here for a while. More in the Forks area then here in the reservation. We have a house in the woods there." We all let out a sigh of relief. Right after Krissy came we changed one of the unused rooms into a bedroom for her. It was already decorated with her things.

"That must be nice. Secluded from the rest of the world and noises." Her smile never left her face. Just then Sam came in and kissed Emily on her scar.

"We are ready to go if you are." He said. "It's not that far, if you don't mind walking. Everyone else is already there."

"That's fine." Shasha said.

Mel helped Emily pack up things for Graham. She volunteered to push the stroller for her while she carried the picnic basket. The sun was nice on our faces. It was a perfect day for the beach. They guys were already there. Jacob and Quil were moving the picnic tables more onto the beach then on the grass of the park.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled waving, which then in turn made him drop the part he was carrying on Quil.

"Jake!" Quil yelled lunging for him. They started to wrestle on the ground and Graham started crying loudly.

"You guys! Cut it out, you know Graham would prefer all of you human when he is around." Sam yelled.

Emily's face held a panic look. She didn't know that we already knew.

"It's okay, Emily." I assured. "We knew long before." I helped her put the blanket over the tables and set everything out.

"Food's out!" She yelled as the other girls showed up, we were introduced. We were going to have a hard time with both of the Kim's. The guys were looking at the water and taking down their surf boards, or in Quil's case, boogey board. He couldn't surf just yet. They hit the table hard when they heard Emily yelling.

Seth came and sat by me with a huge smile on his face. He handed me a sandwich and a soda. All the other guys followed suit. No one talked; the guys just ate their food as fast as they could, while the girls ate slowly and looked at the handsome men next to them.

"Can you surf?" Seth asked me. All of them started laughing like maniacs. "What?" He asked.

"Kim isn't the most daring person in the world. She prefers to stay on dry land." Shasha giggled.

"No, I am not. But I am willing to try something completely new. Hey, why doesn't everyone try! That way I am not the only one to fall face first!" I retorted.

"I am so up to it!" Mel and Shasha said at the same time. Krissy was more apprehensive but she was willing to try.

"I don't know." Eryn looked scared.

"Don't worry, Eryn." Embry said putting his arm around her shoulders. "You can do it and I will help you."

She looked up in to his eyes. She looked like she was going to melt. "O.k. as long as no one laughs when I crash."

"As long as you don't laugh at me, I won't laugh at you." Shasha promised. I knew she and Mel would be the first ones laughing. And the first ones to fall, but Eryn didn't notice.

"Go put on some wet suits and let's get you out there!" Paul said standing up and getting wet suits from the truck. There was one for each of us. I had a feeling that they had this planned long before.

"It's sort of an initiation." Kim said with Jared's arm around her waist. I was putting on a wet suit over my bikini. Seth said my yellow bikini looked good on me and helped zip me up. Since there were two Kim's now they were calling me Kimmy. I didn't mind. I was a nickname I had had for a long time. Everyone else was putting their wet suits on too. They all looked much better in their bikinis then I thought I did. But I was getting a boost of confidence from Seth. But isn't that what he was suppose to say? Since he had imprinted on me? I didn't know and I didn't care.

"Mel, what is that on your back?" Jake asked as he zipped her up. There was a vertical scar from her left shoulder down to her right hip.

"I was in a shark attack a while ago. Thankfully the doctors were able to save me." We all knew what she meant by 'doctor'. She stared down at the ground before her not looking up. I could sense the pain she was feeling. "Anyway, let's get out there. There aren't any sharks out there, right?" Everyone laughed. She and Shasha were always able to lighten the mood.

The guys screamed like girls as we stepped into the water. It was cold but not worth screaming over. Seth held out his surf board for me to hop on.

"Tie this leash onto your ankle, then hop on like this." He demoed for me how to get on then how to stand. "Your turn." He helped me get my balance as I stood. Me and Krissy were doing the best so far. The other ones had bad balance and kept laughing. Seth gave me a light shove and watched as I stayed up and left his side. "Now time for a big wave. Paddle out there. One will be here soon."

I did as he said and was surprised when I made it back to the beach and hadn't fallen. Me and Krissy started racing while Mel, Shasha, and Eryn just splashed in the water with Claire. After a while we headed in and just sat on the beach. Shasha and Paul left early. I didn't know where they went and didn't care because I was concentrating on Seth lying next to me on a blanket just soaking up the sun.

"We have to go. Sorry guys." Mel said. She was right, we had work tomorrow and we needed to get in the habit of getting a good night of sleep again. They kissed our cheek and watched us leave.

"That was fun!" I said as we drove away. I was waving out the window at them. That was all that was said that entire way home.

We crashed on the couches with dinner that Mel had made and waited for Shasha.

"Where have you been?" Mel interrogated when Shasha walked in the door.

"Hanging out with Paul." She answered back. "Why did I miss curfew, _Mom_?" We always joked that Mel was our mom just because of the way she acted like keeping everything you could possibly need in her purse from Kleenex's to meds. That was just the way she was and we didn't care.

"No, what were you doing anyway? You have only known him for two days!" She hassled.

"Nothing you need to know about." Her smile was big as she walked up the stairs to her room. We all followed her and were asleep in minutes. We had finally found our true loves.


	2. Chapter 2: Children

**Ch. 2**

**Children**

**Mel POV**

**I sat in the across from Dr. Cullen. I wanted a full physical to see if there were any possible problems coming in my future. I stared at him with wide eyes awaiting the news. **

"**I am sorry, Mel. But it seems to me that you won't be able to have kids. That shark attack those long years ago really messed everything up. I am so sorry." He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "Can you tell Kim that I still miss her?" I shoot him a dirty look and walked out. "I'll take that as a yes." He yelled anyway. **

**I sat in my car and stared in the rearview mirror and saw a mother with a big belly and a small child. I cried real tears instead of my blood tears. I wiped them on my sleeve and drove home. I parked my car and tried to keep my composer. I did my best to look normal. I walked in the house to the smell of something burning. I took over for Shasha who hurried to the bathroom. **

"**So, how was the doctor's appointment?" Kimmy asked with Eryn and Krissy following her. **

"**Fine." I lied through my teeth. My back was turned to them so they couldn't see my face. "Everything is normal and healthy." **

"**Guys!" Shasha yelled from the bathroom. **

**We all rushed to the door as she walked out with a pregnancy test stick in her hand. **

"**I am pregnant!" She was crying hard. My jaw dropped and I ran upstairs to my room. I heard them saying 'what? How did this happen?' 'You know how it happened Eryn!' I sat crying on my bed. I could have no children yet she could. How is this fair? **

**Shasha POV**

**I wrapped my self in a blanket and ate the slightly burnt food I had attempted to make. I was scared out of my wits about this. I didn't know how to raise a child or how to care for one. I couldn't even cook. I was young, kind of, and didn't want this brought on me now. How was I going to tell Paul? What would he do? Mel was the baby expert, she would help me. But what was up with her running away? I walked up to her room. She was on the phone with Jacob.**

"**I have to tell you something Jake. No I am okay, kind of. So, I went to the doctor today, to see if there was anything intruding on me in the future like disease or something because of what I was before and there was. No it not cancer! I can't have kids. **_**It **_**was ruined in the shark attack. You know what **_**it **_**is!" **

**I couldn't believe it. The person who had always wanted kids and was the best with them couldn't have any. And I, who had a lot to learn about this, was the one stuck with a kid slowly growing in my stomach. Abortion was out of the question, but then there is adoption or just keeping the kid. I had to talk to Paul. Maybe he could help me. But first, for this other business. I ran down stairs to them sitting on the couch. **

"**Guys big problem!" I yelled. **

"**What? You're pregnant?" Eryn asked.**

"**That too, but something more than that! So I heard Mel talking to Jacob and guess what she said?"**

"**Wait, wait, wait, you were listening in on her conversation?" Kim asked. **

"**Who was doing what?" Mel asked as she came down the stairs wrapped in a blanket. **

"**Nothing." We all said at once looking away from her face. Sorrow still covered it but she was trying to make it less noticeable. **

"**I lied." Mel said taking a seat on the red lazy boy chair. **

"**About what?" I asked. **

"**Everything didn't go well at the doctors."**

"**Do you have cancer?" Eryn shouted. **

"**No, no diseases, illnesses, nothing. It's something much worse."**

"**What could be worse than cancer?" Krissy asked. **

"**Well, it is worse to me. I can't have what Shasha has now."**

"**A hot guy?"**

"**A tan?"**

"**A shmexy body?"**

"**Well I do have a hot guy, but it is completely different. I can't have kids. My ability to reproduce was shattered in the shark attack." She was looking at the ground now. **

"**Oh, so what are you going to do? You always wanted kids." Krissy asked. **

"**Well, I was thinking about kidnapping Shasha's baby after it's born but that would just be weird. I am not tan like that. I think adoption is my only choice. Jacob said that there is a pair of kids who just lost parents and have no family that lived on the Res. And not to mention they have red hair."**

"**How old?" Kim asked. **

"**The boy, Rafe, meaning wolf counsle, is 8 and the girl, Melody, is just turning 5. I could care for them like a mother and Jake as the father. Jake and I are meant to be together anyways. And I found a really cute house on the Res and I can afford it! It's big enough for all of us if you like!"**

**I didn't want to share a house anymore. I wanted to branch out and live on my own. With my own family, but I didn't know how to tell her with out hurting her feelings. She left before anyone could answer and I called Paul I had to tell him the news. **

"**Paul, I have to tell you something. And I am scared."**

"**Don't worry, babe, don't worry."**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

Ch. 3

Mel POV

I stood on the outskirts of the meadow. The wolves on one side and vampires on the other side. They were glaring at each other. The wolves were glaring at the vampires. They blamed them for the resent killings all over and the numerous amounts of vampires floating around.

"No!" I screamed but nothing came out. They didn't understand, this was not the Cullen's fault this was mine, all mine.

A man came up behind me and laid his heavy hand on my shoulder. He started rubbing my back hard and I tried to get away but his grasp was too hard.

"It's his fault!" I yelled to them, but it was too late. Emmett was on Jacob's back biting with Jacob clawing and screaming in pain. "It's his fault!" I yelled again. I lay down in pain. The two men I had loved dearly were fighting, it was his fault, but it was also mine.

He picked me up and carried me like a baby in his arms. I looked up to his face but it was black from the darkness around us. I couldn't see anything, but I knew deep down who it was. What was his name?

"It's your fault! It's your fault. It's your…"

I sat straight up in bed. I have been having this dream for a week now and I couldn't figure out yet who it was. Maybe it didn't matter. Nothing they had been fighting about had happened yet. Hopefully it never will. That's all I could hope for.

I brought Jacob to the house that morning that I had wanted. It was the kids' house and I wanted them to be comfortable. Jacob was skeptical that they would be.

"Wouldn't it be hard on them living in the same house they grew up in? I think it would bring back hard memories. I don't think so Mel." Jacob said walking around.

"I don't know. You really think so? But it is so cute and homey. But I think your right. It will be hard for them."

"We can keep looking. This was too far from the pack anyway. I like to be right in the middle of them so I know everything that is going on."

"Fine. You know any good ones?"

Shasha POV

I lay on the cold doctor table with this disgusting cold slim covering my stomach. Paul was at my side holding my hand. I was getting an ultra sound. I was a month pregnant and the doctor wanted to check the heath and growth.

"I can't find the heart beat!" The Kim said to the near by doctor. She had the ultra sound thing you hold in her hand right under my chest.

"That would be because you have it on his butt, try here." The doctor looked exactly like Carlisle except less good looking and a British accent. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Kim checking him out.

"So, Kim, how was your date with Seth last night?" I smiled at her.

She glared at me but she under stood. She just wanted a peek. So did I, he was fine!

"There he is! And yes, it's a he. And it has a big-ish head like Paul. He's still small though." Kim said freezing the screen so it wouldn't move.

"That's our baby. What we have to care for." I squeezed his hand tight and he stared at the baby. Now I was really scared. I had a kid in my stomach that I was going to have to care for.

Kim cleaned all the goo off my stomach and then we all left. It was the end of Kim's shift and we were headed to Emily's for lunch. It was becoming a habit. We caught up with the girls on the day's gossip and the guys made plans for their werewolf thing. Sometimes it wasn't always the werewolf thing. It was pouring ran that day so we had to stuff in the little house. We were the last to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Emily greeted as we walked in the door. "How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Good. Well, Kim couldn't find the heart beat at first because she had the thing on his butt. And yes, it's a he! Another werewolf they'll have to teach the ropes." I smiled big as I picked up a sandwich and sat around the table with the other girls. The guys were in the living room watching the football game. Packers vs. the Bears. Two major rivals.

"Are me and Kimmy the only ones not thinking about kids? You guys are still really young and just met these guys and your having kids already. Patience is a virtue." Krissy said. We had to call Kim Kimmy because there was another Kim in the house and that was her nickname along time ago.

"I just want to help those poor kids and me and Jacob are meant to be together any way, right Jake?" Mel said standing up for herself.

"Yea, uh-huh, TOUCHDOWN!" He yelled from the other room.

"Anyway, let's talk about something besides kids." Krissy said.

"Like what?" I asked.

Charlie walked in the door. He wanted to watch the game with Billy and everyone. He still had his uniform on from work.

"He guys, sorry I am late. There was some business I had to deal with at the station." Charlie said as he shook the rain out of his hair and set down his coat. He took as seat on the coach next to Billy in his wheel chair and Jacob.

"What happened?" Emily asked with Butch in her arms.

"There have been a lot of men disappearing to nowhere. We can't find them. And we finished the investigation on the two kids', Rafe and Melody, parents. They were killed in an animal attack. We have no idea what kind."

I had an idea. I heard Mel sigh in shock behind me. Jacob stood by her side trying to consol her. Tears were also forming in her eyes. No one knew she would start crying like this. It was sad, but not worth crying over.

Krissy POV

I stayed after to help Emily clean up and to spend time with Ben. We both just wanted to hang out and talk. It seemed we hadn't had any chances to do that for a long time. The rain stopped so we took a walk down to the beach hand in hand.

"How come you have blond hair? I thought everyone here was suppose to have darker hair." His hair was starting to get shaggy and hang in his face like a surfer sweep, but it was cute on him.

"My dad didn't marry someone on the Res. My mom had long beautiful blond hair. And she was so pale. She died a while ago. Cancer. She lost all of her hair. I am just glad she is out of pain now." He squeezed my hand for a second while he gathered himself.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay." He paused when we reached the beach and just stared at the clouds making room for the sun. He turned and looked at me. "Ever gone cliff diving?" a huge smile came over both of our faces.

He led me up to the top of the cliff and I stared down at the water below. It was a ways down and I was kind of scared. I backed up a little.

"It's okay, no has died, yet." I backed up farther. "I was kidding. I'll jump with you." His big hand took mine and we walked to the edge. "1, 2, 3!"

We leaped off still in our clothes. My eyes were closed tight. The wind blew hard in our faces. I washed away thoughts of worry. Worrying about having kids, the attacks, dying from this fall. My mind was just empty. The water surprised me. I hadn't been thinking about it. I just floated around for a while then opened my eyes. Ben was looking me in the eye both of his hands on my waist. We both smiled and swam to the top.

"You like it?" His smile was huge now.

All I could do is nod. I was still in my little world of no worry. We swam to the beach, which was farther than I expected.

"I loved it," I finally answered. "The wind just washed away my worries and cares. All I cared about was being here, with you." I put my hand to his warm cheek. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. He picked me up from sitting on the sand and just spun me around. "I love you." I whispered. I didn't want anyone else to hear it. Only me and him.

"I love you, too." He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "Let's go home."

I spent the night with him. Laying quietly beside him with my head on his chest. I soothed his nightmares and soothed mine also. Being safe and with him, with no worries or cares in the world. Except me and him, together, forever.


	4. Chapter 4: Gains and Loses

Ch. 4

Gains and loses

Mel POV

I woke to my alarm and looked at my calendar above it. I could barley make out the red circle around today's date. I couldn't even read what the month was. I got up and walked to my closet. I picked up a box that was labeled 'human years.' Inside were pictures of me back when I was human the first time. At the bottom was my old glasses case. I took it out and placed my glasses on my nose like I remembered doing many years ago. Now I could read everything far away.

Jacob POV

I sat at my kitchen table stirring around my cereal. My father sat across from me. Today was a big day. The day Mel and I met the kids we wanted to adopt. I had met them already. They lived on the Res and I hung out with them. Mel was excited, but I was scared. I had been thinking for a long time if I were really ready to be a father.

"So, today is the big day, huh?" Billy asked.

"Yea, Dad. The day we meet the kids."

"I hope everything goes well."

"Me, too."

"Still looking for a house?"

"Yup, thought about buying the house the kids had lived in but we think it would cause them to much pain."

"Well, if I go anytime soon, you take this house, O.K? I wanna make sure yous have a house." My father had fallen in love with Mel the first time he met her. She loved him too. She helped out when every she could.

"Dad don't talk like that. Your perfectly healthy."

"Yea, I know."

It was silent after that.

I left for Mel's place after I finished with breakfast. We wanted to check out a few houses first before we met them. I told her what my father had said.

"He is only trying to look out for us like any good father would do."

"Yea, I know. But it still scares me that he would be thinking about leaving soon. He is perfectly healthy and he is talking like he is going today."

"Don't worry he isn't."

After unsuccessfully looking for houses, we headed to the adoption agency in Seattle. We sat in the waiting room. I could sense she was nervous as she grabbed my hand tight. There was one other couple and they looked excited. A lady walked out with a two year old holding her hand. He had a big smile across his face.

The lady got up off her chair and down onto her knees as she hugged the little boy rustling his blonde hair. Tears were in her eyes. Mel watched them carefully and then turned to me. I nodded. I knew that was what she wanted.

Another lady walked out and called our name. She lead us down a long hallway to what seemed like another waiting room with a few chairs and some kids toys neatly put away.

"The kids will be here in a minute. They are extremely excited and some what scared. We are really glad you want to adopt them. But I just wanted to warn you that they have both been experiencing some trauma. They were there the night their parents were killed. Do you still want to take this on?" She wanted to know.

Mel looked me in the eyes a little scared but I nodded to assure her. We could take on anything.

"Yes," She answered confidently.

"Good. I'll bring them in."

Mel let out a deep sigh and took my hand tight. She looked down at the ground and I could tell she was questioning the answer she gave. I squeezed her hand in assurance as the kids came in. The boy holding the girls hand.

"Hi, Jake." Rafe said. He looked at Mel with a questioning look.

"Hi, guys this is Mel." She smiled big at them. Melody walked up to Mel and was holding a picture in her hand. On it was a house and the four of us. She handed it to Mel.

Mel smiled big as Melody climbed up onto her lap. Melody pointed at the picture and said "Family. Us." Rafe nodded.

I smiled. Family. This was mine. All the fears I had left.

Eryn POV

Embry invited me to his small house. He had attempted to make lunch but I had to finish making it for him before he completely ruined.

"Sorry," He said when it was finished.

"Don't worry. I need to use what Mel taught me some time. What has been happening in the forest?"

"Nothing much. But the stench has been getting worse. There have been more vampires running around. I think the Cullens are to blame. Everyone thinks that they are celebrating being back together with the girls with their friends. If this doesn't end soon we're going to have to do something."

"I doubt it is them. Their the good guys. Their your friends. I bet they are worrying about the same thing."

"We'll just have to see."

"C'mon, let's watch a movie."

I put the dishes in the sink and put a movie in. We sat on the couch; in his big protective arms. They were just over thinking things that's all. It would blow over soon. But I didn't want to worry about this now so I just concentrated on Anastasia and tried not to think of the Cullens and that one day. Embry's warm breath on my neck made me forget them and just melt into his arms.

Kim POV

All of us were home waiting for Mel. No one wanted to cook so we popped some pop corn and called it good.

"What do you think is taking so long?" I asked.

"They couldn't get the kids so Mel and Jake are trying to defy what the doctor says." Shasha answered. I chucked a pillow at her head.

"No, I think they are celebrating that they are able to get them." Krissy answered.

"Yea, with trying to get kids of their own!" Shasha said again. This time everyone chucked pillows at her.

Mel walked in when it turned into a full fledged pillow fight; pop corn littered the floor and it crunched when she walked.

"What happened here?" She asked taking of her jacket and trying to find a clean place on the couch to sit down.

"That doesn't matter. What happened in Seattle?" Eryn asked clearing a space on the couch.

"Well, it went great! The kids are excited, the agency said we could adopt as soon as we got a house! And look what Melody made!" She took a crayon colored paper out of her bag.

"Aw!" We sang in unison.

"Yea! And when she gave it to me she pointed at it and said 'family. Us.' I am really excited now!"

"You should be! You adopting kids!" Eryn encouraged.

The phone rang and Mel went to answer it.

"Hello? Hi, Jake. What's wrong? Oh my God!" She stared at us with big eyes and tears streaming.


	5. Chapter 5: Assumptions

Ch. 5

Assumptions

Jacob POV

I looked down at my father laying there in his home made casket. I still couldn't believe he had died. He was in his wheel chair out on the lawn. His clothes soaked through from the rain. His head had been laying limp on his shoulder. I remembered that he had smelled weird, and not in the decomposing body way. I cringed at the thought. Mel, who was standing next to me, squeezed my hand. There were tears in her eyes also.

The rest of the werewolves and Billy's friends were behind us. Some were crying too, some were looking down at the ground hoping not to cry. They were waiting for us to finish with our goodbyes, then we would carry his body out to the woods and burn it. It was our way of releasing him.

My friends came beside me and helped me carry the casket out to the truck that we had painted black. I followed behind the truck on my motorcycle. Everyone else followed behind me.

We arrived at the meadow and we started building up the fire. Some people talked about my father which made it hard for me. The things they said.

"Billy was a great friend. Even though he was in a wheel chair and old, he acted like a 5 year old. He always had some spirit hiding in the old body." Charlie said.

"Billy loved to watch Butch for me. He was like a Grandpa to him. And he was like my father, too." Emily said.

Then Mel walked up. I stopped adding wood and turned to face her.

"Billy loved me after meeting me once. His smile brightened up a room and he was always caring for me and making sure me and Jake had a place. He wanted to make sure of that the day he died. He was like a father to me, and I saw my father in him even after he has been dead for years. He will be most greatly missed." She came and stood by me. I picked her up in my arms and cried in to her long hair.

Finally it was my turn. I couldn't let go of Mel's hand. I looked up to the sky as they started to add his body to the fire.

"Dad, thanks for accepting Mel as your daughter. It meant tons to her, and me. And thanks for trying so hard to make sure we were taken care of. I will remember every thing you have taught me. Bye, Dad."

Some of the guys had left to the forest to change for the proper goodbye to a now gone werewolf. I did the same. We stood in a line with me in the middle and lifted our muzzles to the sky and howled as loud as we could.

Everyone then started to leave. Some stayed for a while and watched it burn, then left. I had to stay and make sure that when it was done, the fire was put out.

I laid down and faced my muzzle to the fire soaking up the heat. Some of the others were saying how sorry they were while they were still werewolves, but I blocked them out. I needed to clear my thoughts. I slowly drifted off the sleep. My eyes were heavy. It wasn't long until I was in dreamland.

I was standing in front of my house. It was rainy and cold. I saw my father come out the front door after I had gone and sit in the drive way in his wheel chair. He was watching as my car went down the road. This was the day he died.

Once I was gone he was trying to get back to the house but his wheels were stuck. He was struggling with them when a tall man with bronze, red-ish hair. I couldn't see the front of his face. His strong disgusting scent filled my nose as he had walked past me. All I heard was his laughter as he slowly picked up my fathers arm and rolled down the sleeve.

"Stop, get away from me!" My father was yelling.

I tried yelling, but my voice refused to work. I watched in horror as the man began to bite my father's arm. His scream of pain hurt my ears. The man kept laughing.

I closed my eyes tight. I didn't want to see anymore. When I opened my eyes the man was gone and my dad lay in his wheel chair his head laying limp against his shoulder.

I saw my car pulled up and heard my voice happy at first.

"Dad, we got the kids! We're….. Oh My God! Dad! What happened? Dad!"

I opened my eyes and saw that the fire was almost done burning. I put it out and walked slowly home. Who had killed my father? A vampire with bronze hair, and was kind of tall. Then it hit me hard.

_Edward. _

Sam's POV

I lay behind in the forest waiting for Jacob. I had a strong Feeling he would call. He did.

_Sam! Thanks for waiting. Get the pack and meet me at my house. If Mel is there, get Emily to get her out without worrying her. Only tell Emily there is a meeting. No one else. _

I ran off at his request. He was the leader now. I made sure Emily was the only one who knew. She took all the girls shopping for us. She would make sure they never knew and stayed calm.

The whole pack stood in Jacob's living room when he came barreling in. he was still a wolf.

"I hope this is important." Leah whined. "I was hanging out with Shasha and helping set up the nursery."

"You? And Shasha? Nursery? That does not sound like you!" Embry said.

"Female bonding time, I guess. She is like a sister now, I guess. Whoa! Jacob! Pants please!" Jacob had walked in, this time human and not dressed.

He reappeared in what he called fully dressed. Jeans.

"Better!" Leah smiled.

"Anyway," He growled at Leah. "There are some problems. With the Cullens."

"What now?"

"Leah! Stop interrupting!" He was shaking. "Billy sent me a vision while I was sleeping, waiting for, well you know, to finish burning. He didn't die of exposure. He died of Edward."

"What? Did you see his face? Did you see Edward's face? Are you sure?" Seth was standing up for them. I understood that, he is Switzerland.

"No, I didn't. But I could smell him. The same scent he always had. And the hair was perfect."

Seth looked down, not wanting to believe it.

"What do we do now boss?" Quil asked.

"We come up with a plan. How do we get rid of them."

"But why would they want Billy dead?" I asked.

Charlie walked in the door. He was hunched some and soaked from the sudden fall of rain.

"Charlie! What happened?" Leah asked.

"There's beer in the fridge if you want some." I pointed out.

"Thanks," He said taking off his coat and setting it on a kitchen chair. "I just got a call from work. They have reported many more killings and disappearances from today alone. I don't know what we are going to do."

Jacob glared at us. "One week guys, one week."

Leah's POV

One week turned into one month. They haven't reported any activity that could lead to vampires. So we were just relaxing, waiting, for them to strike. I sat rubbing Shasha's feet in her nursery. She was now three months pregnant and her stomach was pretty big.

"Am I suppose to be this big?" She asked rubbing her stomach.

"I don't know. I was never pregnant." Maybe never will be. "Maybe it is all that fat from before you pregnant!"

"Ha ha. Very funny. I don't think so, I was pretty skinny. Oh, the days where I looked good in a bikini. Now I have an ever growing stomach."

"Big girl, you are beautiful!" Paul said turning around from setting up the crib. He rubbed her stomach. "Would you like a diet coke and a pizza?"

She broke out laughing but I didn't see what was funny.

Mel's POV

I stood leaning against the door frame. I watched as Rafe's and Melody's chests rose and fell. They were finally home. Here, with me and Jacob. They were happy. They were already back in school. I still couldn't believe that this was real. This family.

I saw their curtains on their window move with the wind and a shadow pass. I knew it was nothing. But still, there were shivers running down my spine.


	6. Chapter 6: Legends

Ch. 6

Legends

Jacob's POV

I lay in bed shaking as Dad sent me the vision again. It was the same every night. I would lie trembling and sweating till Mel woke me up and rubbed my back and held me till I fell asleep again. I didn't understand why this kept happening to me. I already understand that it was Edward who killed him. Maybe he wanted me to take action right away instead of waiting. Whatever the reason, I was going to find out.

I sat now at the kitchen table with the kids eating cereal. Everyone had their favorites. Melody liked what ever the cereal was with Rice Crispi's on it because they talked to her. Rafe liked the Alphabet cereal because he liked to start his day learning right away. I prefer Coca Puff because it is the perfect blend of chocolate and puffs at the same time. Mel always had toast or a bagel. She hated breakfast time.

I watched out the window as Rafe and Melody got on the bus with their backpacks strapped on. They had their jackets half on and had to run fast. We weren't the punctual type. It was Friday and they were moving more sluggish than usual. Mel ran off to work with tons of journals in her arms. I had to stay here and find a legend for tonight. And it was time to pack everything up.

I went in my dad's room. It still wasn't cleaned out. I went through his closet. I packed all his clothes in boxes. Some to give away, some that were so trashed that I had to throw them away. I set a stack of old books on his bed. Some were really torn and I was planning on trashing them too. One fell of with a loud bang. I put it back on the bed only for it to fall again, this time open to a page. They were really old legends that Dad and Quil's grandfather would tell. This one stuck out and had to be told.

Rafe POV

I watched as Melody ran off to her friends. I watched her carefully before going to mine. She wasn't paying attention again and ran into one of the 5th graders.

"Hey!" He yelled. He was obviously double her size.

"I am sorry." She said shrinking down.

"Just don't do it again." He shoved her lightly but she fell anyway.

"Hey!" I yelled running over there. "Leave my sister alone. It was just and accident, okay." I did my best to look big next to him, but he was still slightly bigger than me.

"You have to let you brother fight you battles for you, huh? And what kind of name is _Rafe _anyway?" He yelled back.

"Mine." I yelled back in his face. "The one my parents gave me."

"Your dead parents! They're dead now. Couldn't stand up to any animal."

"Shut up." I tried to stay calm.

"Why? You don't want your poor dead mommy and daddy made fun of?"

"Shut up!" I yelled louder. He started laughing in my face.

"Your nothing. No parents, stupid name. You should have died with them."

"SHUT UP!" I jumped on his back and kept hitting him until on of the teachers picked me off.

I sat in the office and waited for Mel to come. I had gotten in a lot of trouble while the bully got to walk away. That was not how I went down.

Mel walked in and we went to the principal's office. She looked stressed and overworked.

"There had to be a good reason behind what he did. What was it Rafe?" She glared at me.

"Nothing." She was shocked and I was sentenced to suspension for the rest of the day.

Mel took me home in her car. Her normal music was not on. I must have really messed up or she just wanted to talk.

"Why did you do that?" She said with a stern voice.

"He was making fun of Melody. And my parents. He wouldn't shut up."

"Why didn't you tell the principal? That was the good reason I was looking for."

"Because I can handle it." We drove the rest of the way home in silence. The music still off.

Eryn POV

I watched as the moving truck drove away with all of our things in it. We were moving out and moving in with the guys. It was hard. Mel and Shasha had been through this moment, but now it was Kim, Krissy, and my turn. Shasha came with us also. The house was sold and painted to more neutral colors. That was one of the hardest parts. We loved the wild crazy colors. That was us.

It was just like any other move we had had to make. But for some reason this was harder. I looked at the hill we had been down with the Cullens. I missed them so much and I don't think they missed us. I don't think they ever will. Anyway, I had tried to move on. It failed. Everyone agreed we should at least stop by their house.

The new people moving into our house passed by us. A girl with long dark hair who looked happy but hiding something. Sadness tinted her eyes. And a tall man with dark red almost bronze hair with his arm around her waist. She didn't look comfortable. I didn't see his face, but he gave me the creeps already. I had a bad feeling about him. It seemed as if at one point I knew him.

We hopped into the car and drove to the Cullens' house. We had to see it one last time. When we pulled up they were on the porch. Just the guys. We got out and stood across from them just staring. All but Krissy had tears in their eyes.

"Alice told us." Edward whispered looking down, slightly glancing at Eryn.

"No Mel?" Emmett asked looking from face to face.

"No. She had to go to work and take care of Rafe and Melody. Her adopted children." I answered. He looked confused, then mad, then very upset. He went into the house and ran up stairs with Rosalie not far behind.

"You are having kids too?" Jasper nodded to Shasha. He walked towards her staring at her stomach.

"Yup. I am only like 3 months pregnant and I already look huge." She answered walking closer to him.

"You're still beautiful." Her stomach was touching his now. They stared into each other's eyes.

"You quite my team. You have refused to work with me." Carlisle said to Kim with confusion and sadness littering his voice.

"I didn't want it to be awkward or hard on either of us. I thought it would be better this way." She told him back standing in front of him. Eye to eye.

"Eryn," was all Edward could say. He took both of my hands and looked into my eyes than down at my feet. He was too overcome. So was I. I put my hand under his chin and raised his face so it was looking at mine.

Mel pulled up. Apparently Krissy had called her. I think everyone was glad she was here. We needed a minute to just let go again. Just go back for minute our life before. Then we could drop this life forever and never come back again.

Emmett came to the door. He stood there looking at her.

"Two kids. You adopted two kids." He questioned. She nodded. Tears were in her eyes too.

"Melody and Rafe. I love them. And you got Rose back. And you love her."

"But I also love you." He said walking towards her. Rose was in the window. Staring, making sure that she didn't lose her man.

"We all love you guys." Jasper said. The old couples were scattered through the drive way and porch, all holding hands. Now the crowd at the window had grown.

"Guys." Krissy said. "You can't do this. Think of the guys you left at home. They are who you love. There is true love after love, or in their case true love than love then back to true love. If that makes any sense. Anyways, you need to drop their hands and walk away. Please."

"Krissy's right." Mel said dropping Emmett's hands letting them hit his legs. "They are you're true loves. We were just here to help you through the hard times."

"The hard times are over." Kim whispered.

"We will always be here for you." Emmett said to Mel's back. I could tell she couldn't stand seeing his hurt face anymore. No one could stand to see the hurt in any of their faces. I killed us. It was like sticking a dagger in our hearts.

It took the rest of us a while to let go. But we did it. We went home to our true loves. It was so hard, because we all loved them so much. It was time though. It was defiantly time.

When I got home I wrapped my arms around Embry right away. He was surprised but hugged me anyway. He is my true love. This was how things were meant to be. Forever and ever. Until death do us part.

Quil's POV

It was legend night! One of the best nights there were. We sat in a circle in Jacob's backyard around a raging fire. Claire had already left because it was her bed time. She was falling asleep in my arms. My grandpa sat on a chair in the circle. And the rest of us centered more around him with our girls in our laps. Well, except Leah. Rafe sat next to Mel. It would be his first legend and he was bouncing with excitement. He learned it from Mel.

"Jacob has requested this legend tonight. And I agree with it. But Jacob prefers to say that Billy picked it out. This one is about the wolf counsel. And his name was Rafe.

"The wolf counsel is the top werewolves in their pack. They are the biggest, strongest, and smartest werewolves. They originate straight from the original werewolves. All werewolves do, but in the counsels', the DNA runs stronger than ever.

"Anyway, the leader of the counsel was named Rafe. His fur was pure white, but it changed in the hunt. So he wouldn't be noticed. Rafe was not only the leader of the counsel, but the leader of the Quilete pack.

"Rafe would do anything for his pack. He went days without food when they had to keep in the forest so they could eat. And one night, Rafe risked his life.

"The pack was tracking down a big pack of cold ones, six to be exact. They were taking down families from place to place leaving a bloody trail behind them. They never cleaned their mess. Just killed, then ran.

"After a month a careful tracking they had them corner against a mountain in Alaska. Their backs pressed against the rocks. The rest of the werewolves stood ready for the attack waiting for Rafe's command. Rafe knew that the cold ones would make the first move, he wanted them to. So he waited.

"They did attack soon enough. They were on top of the werewolves ripping out fur and ripping off ears licking the blood that spat out. Rafe stood his ground facing off against the leader of the clan. He had dark red almost bronze hair. I swept across his face. His pack behind him was getting brutally attacked. Blood was being spilled everywhere. The cold ones didn't dare lick it up yet.

"Rafe realized he had no choice but to let them leave. And to die alone. He commanded his pack to leave. They stared at him in amazement still trying to fight the vampires off of their back. They left as Rafe let out a growl that was heard for miles.

"He let the cold ones ascend on him and tear him to pieces. Licking up the blood that leaked from his veins. For the next week after that he appeared as a werewolf to his pack. Watching them sleep, then hanging his head and disappearing."

I saw Mel's face was covered in amazement. Something had clicked. She looked around at the others. They completely understood.

Grandpa Quil hung his head down and Jacob put out the fire. Everyone left for their homes with flashlights in their hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Putting Pieces Together

**Ch. 7**

**Putting pieces together**

**Kim POV**

After the legends we started on our way home. Mel handed off Rafe to Jacob and grabbed me, Shasha, Eryn, and Krissy. Something was very wrong. Her face was scrunched and contorted. She was very angry.

"Follow me." She hissed at all of us. We listened reluctantly.

"Mel, it's late. Can we go home?" Eryn whined tripping over a branch. Mel was leading us into the forest.

"Are you sure you won't get lost?" Shasha asked gingerly walking. She put her hand on my shoulder for support.

"You know the way, right?" I asked slightly slipping on the wet moss on the ground.

"I can't see!" Krissy called. I grabbed her hand and tried to lead her the best I could.

"Here. Stop. Listen." Mel ordered. She waited for the slow walkers to catch up.

"What is this problem?" Shasha asked.

"This problem is a person. A he. He has been coming to me in dreams and I see the back of his head everywhere. He is mentioned all the time. But who is _he? _I have to come out and tell you. Maybe you know. We all know. But _who?_" She rambled.

"An old classmate? Have you been seeing people from High school?" Eryn asked.

"No, their probably 6 feet under or in nursing homes by now." She was pacing now.

"A Cullen? But that wouldn't make sense, really." I questioned.

"No. But their like a Cullen. A vampire."

"We killed the Volturi. Can't be them." Shasha replied.

"James, Laurent, and Victoria are all dead." Krissy added.

"Maybe from a different coven." Eryn commented.

"A coven of their own." A crazy smile broke out across Mel's face. Her eyes grew bigger as she laughed.

"Mel, your scaring me." I said stepping back from her.

"I know who it is. I know."

"Well, then who is it?" Shasha yelled.

"Chris."

_Chris. _

I walked down the street a little ways after we had finished talking to my house. Seth was already sleeping in bed. I kept Chris' picture in my head recounting all the days I had seen him. Putting the pieces together. He was the one that had done all those numerous killings. The one that had been torturing this town and ones nearby.

He was the one that moved into our house. With that girl! He was hurting her there! Like he had many others! I had to get her help. I rushed towards the door again not knowing what I was going to do. When I grabbed my coat off the chair by the table, I noticed a newspaper clipping.

**Girl Found Dead in Forest Near Her Home Animals are Suspected**

Her picture was there under it. And I knew just the animal that killed her.

**Eryn POV**

It was the weekend. It was sunny! The perfect way to end a week. What made it even better was a trip to the beach! The girls were laying on the beach on towels, and Shasha on a lawn chair, trying to get tans. Or in Mel's case, trying not to get burnt. Rafe and Melody were in the water playing while the rest of the werewolves were trying to surf.

"Are you guys all moved in?" Emily asked.

"I think so. Paul has already got the baby's room mostly done. It's so cute!" Shasha said.

"I am all moved in with Ben. His place is small and needs my decorating expertise to do it!" Krissy said bragging her self up.

"Embry helped move me in. He may need your help also, Krissy." I said.

"Seth moved me in too. He wouldn't let me do any of it! It was like I was weak or in capable." Kim added. "I mean, I have muscles look at these. Oh, wait not yet. Still working on them."

"Maybe Seth had the right idea!" Shasha laughed.

Kim just stuck her tongue out at her. We all laughed.

"I always wanted to know what it's like to live with the Cullens. What is it like?" Emily asked.

"It was really nice and homey. And the house is just beautiful!" Shasha answered.

"I liked the grand piano right in front!" I added.

"Of course you would! I liked playing on it. I always wanted one." Mel commented.

"Me too." Kim said. "I was just glad that the house didn't need as much cleaning as ours did."

"We aren't that messy!" Shasha said. "Well, a little."

"And you guys were never in Emmett's room! It was just horrible! It stunk too and I never found out why." Mel laughed. We laughed with her.

"Maybe it was a bunny or something." Emily said.

"You know, he use to talk about how he had a cat and that he lost it. Oh my gosh! It was Fluffy!" Mel added.

"Fluffy?" Shasha laughed.

"It was nice to see them again." I said as the guys came out of the water.

"See who again?" Embry said.

"The Cullens." Krissy answered.

"What?" The guys said at the same time.

"What do you mean what?" Shasha asked standing up.

"I mean, what were you doing at their house? Your with us now! You can't cross that line!" Paul said.

"Why can't we? Their our friends! Once we're with you guys we can't see our friends anymore?" Kim asked.

"Because, they are not part of us!" Ben put in.

Seth kept his head down. He didn't want any part of this.

"I thought the Cullens were your friends!" Mel asked.

"They are!" Seth finally spoke. "Well, their mine. And I don't care if you guys see them. I trust you."

"Thanks Seth." Kim put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Well, I don't want you guys seeing them. Ever. Understood?" Jacob asked.

Mel glared at him. She didn't like to be controlled. Shasha did the same and I didn't know what to do. I just stood there stunned.

The sudden down pour of rain sent us running for shelter. The guys grabbed the stuff and Paul helped Shasha to get to shelter. She couldn't run well to he picked her up.

We were all still sort of mad at them, but we forgave them. Most forgot it, but Mel didn't. She held grudges. But she forgave him also. We had to. They were our rides home.

**Seth POV**

Jacob had called another meeting in his backyard when it stopped raining. Some things were on his mind. I could see the plan coming together in his mind. The wheels turning.

"We need to attack on them this week. We have to. They are getting to the girls. They are in danger when they are around them."

I completely disagreed, but I had already caused enough commotion at the beach. I trusted the Cullens and I trusted the girls. I had to find away out of this fight. Or just not fight as hard. I didn't want to hurt either sides. Werewolf or vampire.

"When? I want them safe as soon as possible." Paul asked.

**Kim POV**

I was glad that Seth agreed with me. And that he trusted me. I was just mad that the rest didn't. But there was a bigger problem on our hands. I got Mel and we hopped into her van.

She drove her eyes narrowed at the road ahead of her. She was speeding, but I didn't dare tell her. I just held on for dear life. Sometimes I think she thinks she is still a vampire and not able to die. I for sure didn't think that.

She pulled up the drive and got out. They were standing there.

"Chris." She hissed.

"We know. We'll help."

We both smiled in relief.


	8. Chapter 8: Attack

**Ch. 8**

**Attack**

**Ben POV**

Today was the day. Today was the day I showed the pack what I could do. For they had chosen me to lead the attack in their house. The plan was for me to burst in with the others following. We wouldn't hurt them, just shake them up. Jacob would get them to follow us to the meadow. I was chosen. It was my turn.

**Edward POV**

Mel and Kim were sitting in our living room on the couch. A sight that was familiar, but strangely different. We stood around them waiting to hear what they propositioned.

"We all know who the enemy finally is." Kim started.

"Chris," Mel hissed.

"Yes. And we have to get rid of him. For the sake of this town. For the sake of everyone."

"Understood. But, how do we do it?" Carlisle asked.

"Tracking. Alice and Edward can track him. Alice watches for him, and Edward can sniff him out while searching for his thought patterns." Kim thought up. Mel was wringing her hands over and over.

"Then, when we finally get a hold of him, we attack!" Emmett said, his voice getting louder.

"It is not as easy as it sounds!" Alice piped in. "I have been trying to find him for a while. Jasper told me. It was my fault he got away. When we came he got out. And…" Jasper put his arm around and just held her.

"It's not your fault Alice. That's just who Chris is." Mel's voice was calmer than I thought it would be.

"Or," Rose started. "I have an idea."

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"What if we trap him? The house he is living in. Where he killed the girl, he is trying to sell it and I know the perfect realtor for him! My friend Emily! Not the werewolf girl. We get her to check out the house and.."

A werewolf came crashing through our door. Everyone was in ready stance. Mel went up to his nose and yelled.

"Ben! What are you doing?"

More came in from the windows.

"Seth?"

"Jacob!"

"They want us to follow them. And they want you guys to go home." Jacob told me.

"No!" Mel yelled at Jacob. "I won't!"

"Mel! Go! For your kids!" Emmett yelled shaking.

Kim took her by the shoulders and they left.

"What do you want boys?" Carlisle asked trying to stay calm.

" 'All we want is for you guys to follow us.' Their words, not mine." I said.

"Fine."

**Mel POV**

I was angry. More than angry, furious! How could Jacob do something like this? I love the Cullens as much as I love him. They never did anything wrong. I don't see why they saw the need to hurt them.

I couldn't do anything now. It was over. One side was going down.

Kim wouldn't let me drive home because of my anger. I calmed down as we drove home. Emily was babysitting Rafe and Melody for a little while at the beach. I met up with her and let her go home. Kim took the car and drove to work. It wasn't a long walk home for us.

Rafe was splashing Melody in the water. Melody tried to splash back but she kept laughing to hard. Melody turned an waved at me.

"Hi Mely!" she called. Rafe got her with a big splash of water when she wasn't looking.

They went out a little further in the water. It was about at their waists. Melody had grabbed a bucket and was now getting Rafe harder than before. I think Rafe let up so she could catch up.

If I had looked away I would have missed it. Rafe fell into the water all at once. Melody didn't even get a chance to say his name before she went under too. I thought it was just one of Rafe's tricks, but when they didn't come up for a long time I started running in.

"Rafe! Melody! Help!" I called. "Jacob!" I yelled hoping he would hear me. I searched through the water for them but couldn't find them. Tears mixed with the water I was splashing up.

I was starting to go under too. I was able to shot out one last help before something grabbed my ankle and pulled me under too.

**Emmett POV**

The werewolves had lead us to the meadow. It was right in the middle of the two rivaling territories. The werewolves stood on the side closest to their side and we stood on our side. Edward was translating what Jacob was saying. We couldn't convince them to become human to talk.

"_You killed my father. My father showed me. In a dream. It was all Edward. You have also gone on a spree killing others in the town._" Edward translated.

"What?" I asked trying to step past Edward.

"_What you did doesn't go unpunished. If you hold still, it won't hurt at all." _

"Wait." Carlisle stepped forward. "We can work this out. If you let us explain.."

Jacob's howl cut him off. Carlisle kept trying to explain anyways.

"_Rafe! Melody! Help!" _

I heard someone yelling. But I just brushed it off. Just my imagination.

"_Jacob! Help!" _

"It's Mel! At the beach! Go!" Edward whispered shoving me out into the trees.

I ran. Just straight ran till I was half in the water. I dived under and found Rafe and Melody floating lazily with the waves. I carried them to the shore. They were out cold. But their hearts were beating. Slowly.

I went back in to look for Mel but I couldn't find her. I took Rafe and Melody to the hospital. Hoping it wasn't to late.

And hoping Mel was okay. Where ever she was.

**Chris POV**

"I finally have you where I want you, Mel." I taunted. "Under my control." She was collapsed in front of me. To weak to stand.

"What have you done with my kids?" She asked coughing up water.

"Oh, I don't know. I just let them drown after I brought you down. Lucky for me you followed them."

"What do you want from me?" her voice was barely a whisper. But her eyes still pierced me like knives. Like have so many times before.

"A little of this. A little of that."

She looked around, trying to look for a way out, or just to look away from my eyes. I had piercing eyes too. All there was around us were trees and the grass she was sitting on. We weren't too far from where the werewolves were fighting the Cullens. It hadn't gotten physical yet. But it would soon.

"First, we'll, oh never mind. I'll just show you." I bite hard into her arm, letting the blood drip everywhere on her. I punched her in the eye so a bruise would appear soon. Then kicked her hard in the leg.

I picked her up and carried her bridal style making sure the bitten arm was facing away from me. The dripping blood was making a path where we had been. I'll be sure to clean it up later. She was somewhat passed out by now. Just barely hanging on.

I walked right into the middle of were the battle was happening. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Look what Emmett dragged in. Just barely got her away from him before he started on the kids."


	9. Chapter 9: Finished

Ch. 9

Finished

Emmett POV

Rain started to fall harder on me as I ran. I was losing hope for Rafe and Melody would live or be okay. Their heart beats were so weak.

I slowed down when I got closer to the hospital. The attention should be on them, not me. The nurse smoking outside eyed me as I passed. A snack for later maybe.

When I got through the door, the nearest nurse took Melody leading me to beds for each of them. Another nurse joined her and started checking their pulse and pupils.

"They may be hypothermic." The doctor said joining the nurses in looking them over. "Get them out of these wet clothes and start an I.V. for both."

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked before the doctor started to follow them.

"We'll see." He looked like a younger version of Carlisle. "First we need to get some forms filled out. Are you their father?"

"No! More like a big brother of sorts."

Edward POV

_My Mel. My Mel._

That was all I heard from the dog. He was shaking trying not to sob.

"Carlisle can help." Esme said looking Jacob in the eye.

Jacob stepped protectively in front of Mel Growling.

"No." I translated.

"You have to suck out the venom or she'll become a vampire. You can trust Carlisle. Or I." Bella stepped forward. She met his eyes carefully. For a moment I thought he was going to let her help.

"_No. You leeches have been enough help, thanks." _I cringed at the nick-name he had given us.

"Jake you have to! She is already.." Bella started.

_SHUT UP!_

Chris was already backing away with Mel, laying her on the ground. As if to protect her. Or to prove to the werewolves he was good. As he did Jacob leapt into the air with his big paws and claws coming down on me hard. The rest of the pack charged us as well. Their canine teeth dug into us like they had never eaten. Emily wasn't feeding them enough apparently.

_For my father. For Mel. For everyone. _Jacob raged on.

Blood splattered the meadow. But neither side was letting up. Neither side cared who lived or died. Or who's blood was on their hands.

It was a war.

Krissy POV

"Where are they?" I asked looking out the window. "It's really starting to come down."

"It's almost time for dinner and Mel isn't back yet. Should we go get them?" Eryn asked.

"Where are they boys?" Shasha asked. Leah was the only werewolf in the Uley house at this time. How odd considering it was supper time.

"Oh, who knows just messing around probably." Leah covered quickly.

"At this time?" Eryn inquired. "Yea right! Something is up."

"Something your not telling us." Kim added.

"What is it Leah? Shasha asked. Leah broke down right away.

"O.K. O.K. Their out in the meadow fight the Cullens. I don't know anything about Mel though."

"Then what are we doing here?" Shasha started getting up. "We have a war to stop."

Leah changed when and howled in agreement. We hopped on her back and took off.

Melody POV

My moist skin was peeled off carefully. My body shook when it was completely off. When my dry skin was on, my muscles relaxed and took in the heat. Leaving my mind in the dark room.

It was Mely. She was taking care of me. I couldn't see her, but I knew. I knew she would help me.

I was home. In my bed. I was safe.

Something pricked my left wrist. Fluid rushed through my veins.

Black night was all around me. Enclosing me while Mely care for me.

"How is she?"

Jacob. That was Jacob. I was sure.

"Unconscious, but okay."

Who was that? Why was there another man in my room? Something wasn't right. Where was I?

"Hi baby." I turned to see my mom standing in the black night with me.

"Hi mommy." I called.

"Open your eyes. Tell them Mel needs help. In the meadow." She said softly.

"Mely?" What was wrong? What happened? I wanted to ask but I couldn't ask them.

"Bye baby. I love you." She disappeared. I just got her back and she disappears. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I had to help Mely.

I opened my eyes.

Who were they?

Eryn POV

Leah brought us to the meadow on her furry back. We stayed a little ways away so they wouldn't see us. We couldn't promise anything about them hearing us.

We watched in awe as the men we loved fought like animals. Men on both sides.

"Look, there's Chris." Kim hissed.

"And Mel! Oh my God, Mel!" Krissy pointed.

"and blood!" I exclaimed. The grass was stained below us. Why was there blood here when the fighting was there?

"And seaweed?" Shasha picked it off the ground to show us. "Here?"

Leah sniffed the area, then pointed her muzzle towards Chris. She snarled softly. Shasha patted her gently.

"Chris did this to Mel?" Krissy asked.

"Chris." Kim hissed again.

"C'mon. We need to talk with Chris." Shasha lead us in. We strutted in straight to Chris. **(A/N: I picture them strutting in like models all in a line. Lol) **The fighting stopped and everyone turned to look at us. **(A/N: cuz their just that hot with their model walk!!! Lol!!) **

"Chris! We need to have words with you!" I said sternly.

"Maybe more." Shasha said rolling up her sleeves and trying to step forward.

"Oh, no!" Kim stood in front of her. "Sorry, Mommy." She said patting her stomach.

"Hey! Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't kick a certain someone's butt!" She eyed Chris.

"Stop, Chris! Stop hurting the women of the town! Or any woman!" Eryn started yelling at him getting in his face.

"Actually, I have moved on from just woman." He smirked, but didn't move any muscle.

"Oh my God! You made Michael Jackson!" Krissy realized.

"I did. But then I had to kill him. It was the only way Farrah Fawcet would let me have her. Playboys are yummy." He licked his lips. I slapped him as hard as I could. He didn't flinch and I tried not to either though my hand was flaming red and screaming in pain. Then I kicked him below the belt.

"Aw c'mon!" Shasha whined. "How come she gets all the fun?" I stepped aside and let her have her turn.

She was able to slap him hard and tried not to react to the pain either. That was harder for her. She tried to kick him, but her belly got in the way, so she stomped on his foot. She whimpered a little. His rock hard body didn't even flinch.

"Ow." He said.

"Hey. Guys. Help." Mel barley whispered.

Emmett appeared out of no where, bursting through the trees. He bent down next to her. He put his mouth to her arm and started to draw the blood out. Jacob came up next to him and watched him carefully. He snarled and Emmett immediately stopped.

"Carlisle." Edward nudged him. "Jacob says it's okay. He believes us now." Carlisle picked her up and ran.

"So, are you guys done harassing me?" Chris asked.

"No. Do you want to explain this," Shasha laid the seaweed she had found over his shoulder. "And why I found it over there?"

"No."

"Or the blood." I asked.

"No."

"Or Melody and Rafe. Why there were drowning." Emmett was behind him, in his ear.

"Mel's injuries."

"Why she was soaked."

The list went on and on.

"I did. Oh, boy. Now what?"

"This." Everyone said it together.

The attacking commenced. Everyone wanted a piece of him. Smoke rose to the sky. We all grinned.

Carlisle POV

Me was conscious by the time I had gotten her to my home. I laid her on the couch. I gave her some clothes and she changed out of the wet ones. She was still weak, but she recovered faster than Bella had. She was strong. All the girls were.

"Is Chris gone yet?" She asked after sipping some hot chocolate.

"Look." I nodded out the window. Purple smoke filled the sky.

"Good. Can I go see Rafe and Melody?"

Rafe had just woken up when we arrived. Jacob was already talking about the battle with him on the bed. They both smiled at Mel. Jacob looked at her and I could tell there were words between them. But they didn't have to be spoken. They both understood.

Melody leaped out of her bed to hug Mel. Melody talked about her mother talking to her. Mel smiled big and hugged her tight.

I left them alone and went into the waiting room. Everyone was there. Jacob followed me out.

"Carlisle." He called. "Look, I am sorry about the miss understanding. I should have never gone as far about as I did." The scratches on his arm were barley there anymore. He was less injured than last time. "And thanks so much for taking care of Mel. And Emmett," he called him too. "Thanks for taking care of my family, even after what I did to you."

"No problem bro." They punched knuckles.

"I think everything is back in order." I said. I held my hand out to Jacob and he shook it. Everything was in order.

The werewolves apologized to their girls and to us. Both sides forgave. Everyone was healing.

A happy ending.


	10. Prologue: The End

Prologue

The End

Shasha POV

I held two beautiful babies in my arms. Paul Jr. or Paulie and Nieve. Persus or Percy was in Leah's arms. Paul sat next to me on the hospital bed. We had triplets. Three beautiful babies. Two boys and a girl. All the fears I once had left and were now replaced by love.

"Paulie looks so much like you!" I said. "Your noses, your hair, how picky he is about his food. The milk has to be perfectly heated."

Paul was holding Nieve in his arms. Looking down at his new baby girl. "You better imprint on one of the boys in the pack! I don't want to go through the whole dating thing. I can't handle that!"

"Don't worry honey. She'll be fine. She'll be just like me!" I said. He sat down next to me again after pacing with her.

"That's what scares me. You had three kids before we got a chance to get married! I don't want that to happen to her, unless, maybe, she imprints. Maybe." I looked down at the ring he had placed on my finger. It wasn't big, but it was perfect. Wal-Mart had a big enough selection for this.

Paul just stared at me. Straight in the eye. His forehead fell forward and landed gently on mine. "I love you." He whispered as his lips gently pressed against mine. Our lips moved in unison.

"Hey hey!" Leah yelled. "Isn't that how you guys got here? C'mon! Not in front of the kids!"

"Speaking of kids, do you want some more?"

Paulie started to fuss in my arms, then went into a full out crying fit while I glared at Paul. I took a heated bottle from the night stand hoping he would just take it this time with out a fuss. It worked. This time.

* * *

I stood in their door way just looking at their sleeping bodies. They wouldn't sleep alone in their own cribs. I took Mel's advice and put them all in one. They were huddled together sleeping fine. Paul came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Look at what I created." He whispered putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Look at what WE created." He emphasized. "Their beautiful. Your beautiful. Both are all mine. What more could a guy want?"

"Food." We both laughed quietly. The babies were finally asleep. No one wanted to wake them.

"Sleep." He took me and lead me to the bedroom next door. By the time our heads hit the pillow we were asleep. The whole house was quiet. For now.

Kim POV

I came out of the doctors office after another appointment. They were sure this time. That's why they smiled. Why I smiled. I was finally pregnant. After a miscarriage I was finally told I was pregnant.

Seth was in the waiting room reading a parenting magazine. He was very hopeful.

"Well?" He asked standing up and grabbing my coat for me.

I just nodded. It was all I could do. Some tears started to form in my eyes but my smile never left. Seth dropped my coat and just stared gaping at me.

"You're… You're…." His eyes were big with excitement.

"Pregnant. Yes." He picked me up and spun me. After months and months of trying we were pregnant.

"Boy or girl?"

"They can't tell yet!"

"Oh." He picked up my coat and helped me put it on. It was the ending of a nippy winter. "Where do you want to go for lunch? Any cravings for anything? Anything? I'll take you anywhere!"

"No, not yet. And don't say that so quickly! You'll regret it later."

"No I won't! I'd do anything for you!" He picked me up and kissed me in the middle of the parking lot. He wouldn't put me down till a car horn honked. "Anything."

* * *

"It's a boy!" The doctor said. Seth was hanging on to me for dear life. I was drenched and he was about to pass out.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" The nurse asked him.

"N…n… No!" He as just barley able to say. I laughed at him quietly. They cleaned off the baby and handed it to me.

"Whoa!" Seth said. "That beautiful baby came out of you? Holy Crap!"

"What should we name him?" I asked trying not to laugh at him again.

"I don't know. Something fitting. Something that would fit a wolf and a nerd." I glared slightly at him know that he meant my side of the genes as the nerd.

"Blake."

"I like it. It's perfect."

"Do you wanna hold him?" I held him out towards him.

"A, maybe later."

"You can hold Shasha's kids with out a problem but you can't hold you own?"

"Not yet. Let me just get use to the fact that I am a dad!"

Seth eventually took him while I was napping. Before I woke up I heard him talking to him. I peaked at him with one eye to see him crying slightly.

"I guess this means I am a dad. I guess this means I have to teach to catch a football and teach you to run with the pack. That's a big job for a guy like me. But I promise to be a good father. Only if you promise to be a good son."

"He will be." I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. This was my family now. How beautiful it was.

Eryn POV

Rowena Salazrina already had a head full of dark curly hair though she was only about a year old. David Jareth, her big brother was 3 now and had long blonde hair. They were both fairly pale. My side of the family for sure.

My children. David was running around in the back yard with Embry while Rowena was swinging. They were growing up so fast. David was already showing his hyper active imaginative side. While Rowena preferred to sit with me and read. She already had an attitude. She would be a fun teenager.

"Are we going over to Aunt Emily's again for supper?" David asked slowing down for only a second.

"No. Tonight I am going to cook supper."

"What?" Embry asked. "Are you sure? Emily doesn't have any problem if we join her for supper."

"My cooking isn't that bad! Emily and Mel have been helping me!"

"Fine. What are you making?" "Steak!"

***

I held in my hands the first copy of my book. It was littered with vampires and werewolves. This story was different from all the others. It was based on real people, real characters. Real life.

"What's that?" Embry asked. He sat next to me on the bed and looked at it.

"It's just my book."

"Let me see." He opened the front cover. "Dedicated to all my friends and my loving devoting husband and kids. You were my inspiration. I love you." He set the book down and just looked at me. "How did I inspire you?"

"Just being you. Your crazy werewolf self." He pulled me in his lap and kissed the top of my head. His arms wrapped all around me. "I am glad I could help."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love me too. And I love you." I almost slapped him. But he saved himself. Lucky he did.

Krissy POV

"C'mon Ben! At least try to hit the volleyball!" I yelled at him. Ben and I were trying to play volleyball. I was obviously wining.

"I am trying! But it keeps moving!" He whined.

"Of course! That's the whole point of the game!"

"Mom! Me and Emma wanna try!" Aaron and Emma, my twins, came running outside after their nap to play. Their blonde hair was hanging in their little five year old face. Aaron liked his long.

"O.K. Let's see if you can help Daddy." I served it a little gentler and Emma spiked it down on my side. She smiled and high-fived Aaron.

"She is so your child!" Ben said pointing at her.

"I am glad! Now she can be point guard on her volleyball team like I was." Those where the good old days. Volley ball, band, young and beautiful. But look what I have now. Even more than had then. A husband, kids, friends. I have a family.

The kids started to play volleyball on their own. Ben wrapped his arm around my waist. Just where it was meant to be.

"Their duplicates of you. They look and act like you. Nothing like me."

"Aaron eats like a pig, like you. And he has your eyes. He will be a heartbreaker when he is older."

"Yea. Just as long as Emma's heart doesn't get broken. I am probably saying the same thing as the rest of the pack dads but, she better imprint on one of the werewolves. Then I can always be in his thoughts and know where he is."

"Some one is a protective dad." He kissed my head then went in to make dinner. Emily and Mel were giving out cooking lessons. Everyone was really learning something.

I sat on the porch taking in the scent of cooking food and watching the kids. I consoled Emma when Aaron hit her in the head with the volleyball by "accident" when she won and enjoyed my life as a mom. It's the best job in the world. They only thing I could ever ask for.

Mel POV

"_Take care of my kids." _

"_Protect them. Tell them we love them."_

Those words lingered in my mind after I woke up. It was Rafe and Melody's parents. Sometimes they reminded me. I always told the kids why they told me.

"Tell them we love them too." Rafe said that morning eating his cereal.

"They can hear you. They are up in heaven listening and watching you." I told them.

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Yes."

"So mom knows I did bad on my math test?" Rafe asked.

"Yup. And now I do to."

I just hope that I can do as they ask. I hope their parents are proud of them. I hope I am a good mother. I'll do my best.

POV of Mel, Shasha, Kim, Eryn, and Krissy

Our lives have changed so much since we have begun our lives years ago. We have been humans, vampires, mothers, wives, and friends. It's as if we have been around the world and back. We have had good times, bad, fights, and smiles. But still we stand here not changing at all.

I am still Shasha.

Mel.

Kim.

Eryn.

Krissy.

As we have always been. It's amazing how we haven't changed. but the world around us has.

We took a road trip back to our home town. To the place we grew up and met. We all reminisced about old times, friends, boyfriends, and our family. Tears in our eyes, giggles shaking our stomachs, and us together in a big hug.

We stared at gravestones of people we have known; Family, other friends, exes. Now, in this new life, we may finally join them sometime.

We went home to see our children join the pack that was started long ago. We watched as they changed for the first time into their new forms and stood beside their fathers and mentors.

Persus, Paulie, David, Aaron, and Rafe joined the pack today. To continue the tradition. We watched in sorrow as Sam took a step down from his position, never to shape shift again. He left Jacob as the leader and no co-captain. That would be decided another day. But today, the most important thing, was seeing our babies grow up before our eyes.

Before time was frozen for us. Now it isn't. We could be married to a 20 year old when we are 90. Time isn't fair to us. But yet again, we aren't fair to time.


	11. soundtrack

Soundtrack

**A/N: **Here it is!!! I have included youtube links so you can listen to them fast and easy! I have also included a little description of why on some because they are confusing. I know that most of this soundtrack is oldies, but it is really good. Please give it a chance!! If you have any questions or comments please ask! I would love to answer!! Enjoy!!

Sorry but not all the links are working right. Just put youtube infront of the .com and it should work fine. If it doesn't I am really sorry!!!

**1. Jonas Brothers- Love bug**

**.com/watch?v=UgNJD4KMi8s**

**2. Mika- Big Girls you are Beautiful (btw, Paul and Shasha joke about some of the lyrics in Ch. 5. Check it out!)**

**.com/watch?v=2pW1BRiuwPI**

**3. Bryce Larson- Here's to Hoping (Billy giving Jacob advice)**

**Also, Bryce Larson is a new artist! He is one of my favorites!! Please check him out and his band Stealing Jane!!**

**.com/watch?v=96RE1Y20zX4**

**4. Billy Joel- Lullaby (Goodnight my angel) (Billy to Jake after death) **

**.com/watch?v=LraZEoRnkPc**

**5. Journey- Send her my Love **

.com/watch?v=RUc62lnhhPU

**6. Billy Joel- River of Dreams (when Mel can't figure out it is Chris)**

**.com/watch?v=uNS4pV9Pls0**

**7. Hey Monday- Hurricane Streets (for the fight scene)**

**.com/watch?v=bs074c4WPGw**

**8. Aerosmith- Amazing (Jacob apologizing after the fight) **

**.com/watch?v=xTwNJREvMqk**

**9. Journey- Faithfully (Werewolves to girls)**

**.com/watch?v=OKorl7Ouht0**

**10. John Denver- Poems, Prayers, and Promises (for the epilogue) **

**.com/watch?v=9DYJ_9VpqGc**


End file.
